


not even a computer screen can get between my love for you

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Internet Friends, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), brawl stars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: For the past six to seven months, Keith has been harboring feelings for his internet friend Lance. Finally getting the courage to admit it to him, Keith requests a video chat, only to learn that he isn't the only one with news.





	not even a computer screen can get between my love for you

_ Just breathe. In - out - in - out. You got this. _

Following his own advice, Keith breathed, and texted Lance. 

 

**_To: I put the ‘bi’ in bilingual_ **

hey i was wondering if ur up to talk??

 

Throwing his phone as soon as the text sent, Keith covered his eyes with his hands. 

_ It’s going to be okay. You can do this. Just get him on the phone and work your way from there.  _

Lance and Keith were internet friends and they have been for the past few months. It started out through this video game app called Brawl Stars. They were thrown together as teammates at their first game and they quickly realized that they made a good team. So they kept playing together. After a while of playing as teammates for a few weeks, Keith decided to contact the person who had helped him make his way to the top of the leaderboard. 

His name was Lance, but where Keith lived in America, Lance lived in Cuba. Despite the time differences, the teammates continued to play online, talking only every now and then. Eventually, talking every now and then lead to talking in their free time which lead to both of them making free time to talk to each other. 

Now, it’s been nine months since they first started playing as teammates and Keith couldn’t be happier that Brawl Stars had thrown them to be together. Or not together like that, though one part of Keith did want them to be together like that, Keith wasn’t even sure if Lance liked him like that. 

Which is why Keith wanted to talk to Lance today. He figured that enough was enough. He’d been carrying this weight for the past six to seven months and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this in. 

From the other side of the room, Keith hears his phone vibrate.  _ Fuck, it must be Lance _ .

With careful movements, Keith got off his bed and moves to where his phone landed by his desk. Shaky hands flipped the phone over to reveal a text from Lance.

 

**_From: I put the ‘bi’ in bilingual_ **

ya gimme 5 mins and ill call you

 

Keith took a deep breath.  _ This was all going to be okay.  _

His phone dinged with another message.

 

**_From: I put the ‘bi’ in bilingual_ **

great timing btw dude

i’ve got something to tell you ;)

 

Fuck, this doesn’t seem good. Nevertheless, Keith responded with a simple ‘okay’ and threw his phone back on his bed. 

This was happening. It was really happening. In five minutes, Lance would know how Keith felt about him and it would either end in Keith’s metaphorical death or the best day of Keith’s life. 

_ Well, there’s only one way to find out. _

He grabbed his laptop from his desk and sat back down onto his bed. He logged onto Skype and went to Lance’s chat and waited. He grabbed his stuffed hippo, Red, from in front of his pillows and clutched it as he waited for the screen to light up. 

As the time ticked by, Keith’s head slowly filled with worry and anxieties. 

_ What if Lance laughed in his face when he told him? _

_ No, Lance wouldn’t be that mean, right? He hoped he wouldn’t at least.  _

_ Is Lance gonna say that  _ he _ likes him? No, that’s ridiculous. It’s probably something that happened in his personal life.  _

_ Maybe it’s something good. Like, he got a week off school or he aced that math test he was worrying about.  _

_ Yeah, it’s probably something good. He can handle that.  _

_ Although, Keith’s definition of good is different from Lance’s definition of good, so who knows what it could be at this point.  _

Keith shook his head. It’s probably best not to get too deep into something like that. 

Red still in his arms, Keith rolled onto his stomach and into his mess of pillows, face near the computer. 

His eyes must’ve drifted closed at some point because the next thing he knew he was jolting awake to the sound of his computer trilling, signaling that he had a call. 

With droopy eyes and a weak hand, Keith answered the call, doing his best to keep his eyes open. 

“Hey Keith, sorry I took a long time. My mom made me take out the trash and then my little brothers wanted me to do something and yeah…” he trailed off as he looked at Keith, face fresh from sleep. 

“No worries man. I may have drifted off a little bit,” he tried to stifle a yawn, “but I’m okay.” 

Keith slowly sat up, adjusting the computer screen to accompany his face. He moved Red to sit beside the computer in case he needed it later, but he was no longer embarrassed at showing him to Lance. 

When they were first video chatting, Keith had accidentally left Red in Lance’s sight and he ended up pointing it out and asking him about it. This resulted in Keith full on  _ launching _ Red across his bedroom, saying a silent apology in his head. When he looked back at the computer screen, Lance was laughing his ass off but Keith could see something new by Lance’s side. It was a stuffed toy shark, which, upon asking, was named Blue by Lance. 

Lance reassured him that there was no need to be ashamed of having stuffed animals, especially when he wasn’t the only one. 

After that, Keith had Red by his side nearly every time they talked. 

“So what’s up? You asked if we could talk?” Lance cocked his head to the side, leaning forward on one arm. From what Keith could see, Lance was sitting at his desk, where he usually sat. 

“Oh yeah,” Keith nervously ran his hands through his black hair. “I was just gonna ask you a question.” He swallowed. “But, you said you have some news?”

Lance visibly perked up, eyes suddenly shining brighter and smile widening. It was cute. Keith liked this Lance the best, when he was so happy nothing could filter it. He was wondering what brought this on. 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot.” Lance smacked his forehead lightly before looking back at Keith. “Guess what happened to me today.”

Keith hummed in thought. “Well, judging on how happy you are, I’m going to take it as something good?” 

_ Remember _ , a little voice in Keith’s head said,  _ your version of good is different from Lance’s version of good. _

Computer screen Lance nodded excitedly. 

“Yup. It’s definitely good.” He started smiling more with his teeth and Keith was taken back for a second at how pretty it looked. 

_ Alright, as soon as Lance is done saying his thing, Keith will confess.  _

“Did you ace that math test you were worried about last week?” 

“No, not that, it’s better. But I did do well on that test.” 

“Umm, did you get a dog?” 

“Noo, but how  _ cool _ would that be.”

“It would be  _ very _ cool. But, uh,” Keith scratched at his chin in thought as he looked offscreen, “I..I don’t know. I give up.” 

He made eye contact with Lance again, whose shoulders slumped slightly in mock disappointment. “Come on, man, you really got no more guesses?”

“Not any appropriate ones, at least.” Keith said with a smirk. 

“ _ Keith!” _

The boy stated laughed. “Sorry, sorry. But for real, I have no other good guesses.”

Lance sighed in mock disappointment. “Aw, Keith, I had faith in you.” He laughed, his way of showing that there was no heat in his words. “Well, no worries. It’s much more fun for me to tell you anyway.” 

He settled back into the desk chair, hands behind his head, doing his best to contain the excitement that Keith could see was about to burst. 

“So what is it,” Keith asked, “that has you so full of excitement that you look someone filled a balloon too much?” 

“Okay, do you wanna hear the full story? Or the shortened version?” 

“Whichever story you feel like telling the most is good by me, dude.” Keith said, smiling fondly at the computer screen. Or, the boy on the other side of it. 

“Alright, well it goes like this. You know my friend Nyma, right?” 

Keith’s shoulders sunk. He knew where this was going, but he did his best to keep a smile on his face, even if it was forced now. 

“Well, you know how I’ve had a crush on her for like,  _ forever _ , right?” He made eye contact with Keith, who nodded only somewhat glumly. He thought that he had gotten over it because he never talked about her as much as he used to. Guess he was wrong. 

“Alright, well, you don’t know this part ‘cause I kinda haven’t told you, but we’ve been going on dates, like, every other weekend.” Keith deflated even more, a dull pain starting in his right palm as his nails pressed into the skin. “And I just came back from a date with her right now, which was the reason why I was so excited that you wanted to talk. I just- I just couldn’t continue to keep a secret from you, you know?” He looked at Keith with an apologetic expression. 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Keith relaxed his hand, eyes following as his other hand traced the half-moon indents left in his palm. Squeezing both his hands and his eyes closed, he strained out a question for Lance. 

“You were talking about your date? The one you just got back from?” 

Lance must’ve been watching Keith because his somber expression suddenly brightened again. 

“Oh yeah! So on the date, we were just talking, hanging out, when suddenly, she leaned over and asked me if I wanted to go out, like, officially. And what was I going to do, say no?” 

Keith forced a laugh. “Yeah… Whatcha gonna do?” 

With a sudden idea to get out of this conversation, Keith put a finger up towards the screen and leaned an ear towards the door, as if someone called him from somewhere in the house. 

“Oh, sorry, Lance, I gotta go. I think Shiro’s calling me from the kitchen.” He gave Lance an apologetic look as prepared to end the call. 

On the other side, Lance deflated. “Oh, are you sure? I didn’t hear anything. Plus, I thought that you said that you wanted to ask me a question?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith waved a hand in front of the camera to dismiss the idea, “we can talk about it another time, alright?” He did his best at a hopeful expression, not wanting Lance to see the truth behind his leaving. 

Lance nodded, though he looked like wanted to keep talking to Keith, sparking feelings of guilt in Keith’s chest. 

“Alright,” He said, “I’m gonna go before he gets antsy.” He moved the mouse towards the red end button, but he hesitated. 

“By the way, Lance, I’m happy for you. Even if I don’t seem like it, I just wanted you to know that.” He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the computer. 

“Aw, I always knew you were capable of being sentimental,” Lance cooed through the screen. 

Keith rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, loverboy. Now I gotta go. Until next time, Lance.” He gave Lance a two finger salute, which Lance returned, and ended the video call, his eyes stinging and smile falling. 

Moving the computer and his phone off the bed, he grabbed Red and pulled him to his chest, as laid back in his bed, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. 

He knew that wasn’t going to go well. 

~

Lance watched as Keith ended the call, but not before noticing the glistening of his eyes before Keith’s Skype icon replaced his face, the words ‘offline’ underneath. 

_ Fuck, is Keith okay?  _ Lance wondered as he made his way to his bed, grabbing Blue on his way. 

He plopped down on his stomach, Blue between him and the bed.  _ Hopefully he is. If it was something serious, Keith would’ve told him, right? _

Lance hoped he would. They were friends, after all, right?

Maybe he shouldn’t have accepted Nyma’s offer to date, especially when it wasn’t something that his heart was fully into. 

But, when you fall for your best internet friend who  _ probably _ doesn’t like you, the best thing to do is to move on with someone who  _ does _ like you. 

At least, that’s Lance’s thought on the subject. 

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit, this isn't my best work. I feel like strayed too much into canon vld, which wasn't my intention. I didn't realize that until I was writing it, but I did my best to still try to make it original. 
> 
> Also, I don't know why I have such a thing for making Keith be the one to confess his feelings first, but when I think of one of them confessing, my first thought is always keith. 
> 
> anyways, I hoped you enjoy! 
> 
> ~r


End file.
